


A Fair Trade

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Humor, Prompt Fic, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jack's worth</p><p>for the prompt:  Teal'c and Daniel, "I do not believe this is an appropriate cultural exchange, Daniel Jackson."  from fignewton</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fignewton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fignewton).



“I do not believe this is an appropriate cultural exchange, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c cautioned.

“Just ... give me a minute,” Daniel waved him back. “If you give _him_ ,” he pantomimed wildly to the people before them, “ to _me,"_ pointing to himself, "we will go back through the Stargate and not return.”

Sam choked behind him and turned her head away to hide a smirk.

The natives stared, unimpressed.

“And I’ll throw in ...” he rummaged through the pockets of his vest, “THIS!” Daniel declared, holding a Ding Dong triumphantly.

*******

 _”Ding Dongs,_ Daniel?” Jack demanded on the long walk back to the gate.


End file.
